the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paolo Martinez
"DOWN WITH ROODFIRE!" -Paolo Martinez . HIs role is one of the most important in the team acting as leader SOMETIMES. His appearances are constantly changing but one thing that stayed the same: SILVER KNIGHT MARTINEZ! He also has a pet Dinobot named Grimlock. Life Background to Present Paolo grew up in a normal home. He had a mom, dad, younger brother (Kristian), other younger brother (Isaiah), and a parrot (Petro). He, being the most powerful of people and an inventor, realized with his smarts he has to do something with this falling world. He grew up with his best friends and joined Mr. Rolwing's history game. Later in life, he assembled a team of people who have not discovered there true abilities yet. He then became the one who documented the adventures of the Smartiest Persons. In issue #529 (a tribute to his birthday), he revealed that the Smartiest Persons would soon expand and took his place as historian and one of the founding fathers. His best friends are Vincent Bush and Logan Hall. Presumed Death While fighting his evil klone counterpart in a dark alley they both tran sferred pain into each other and died at the same time while acknowledging each other a equals. They're dead bodies were found by Nathan Peruelo. There Nathan mourned at the sight of his dead friend. They performed a funeral service for him a few months later. The entirety of the SP warriors and there comrades, even Micheal showed up (just to scoff). After this, SP built a memorial in honor of this fallen hero. Mini Quest: Mordor's Orcs Paolo was dead at the time so he couldn't do anything but sit there in his grave. But Vincent and Logan also poured lava around his grave after getting back to warm it up in there because they thought his dead body was cold. In fact, it wasn't. And it had no effect to them main plot at all. Until... Klone Invasion "Look who's back. And feeling PRIME!" -Paolo, about to attack an entire army of Klones Klones started bursting through the windows of Sp headquarters taking hostages and severely injuring the warriors. The Klones took the lava and used it to make lava weapons. They captured all at the funeral and put them in confinement where they needed help. No other group because they did not care, or they were our enemies. Adam West, seeing this (because he was at the funeral), took the "dead" body of Paolo and took him to the West Cave. There he told Alfred to take out the project they've been working on. The Revival Machine. As soon as Paolo was revived, Adam told him all about what happened. Paolo realized that if all the members of Sp could not stop the Klones Invasion, he could'nt. So Adam West installed a overpowered limited use arm cannon into Paolo's arm and gave him a trusty companion named GRIMLOCK. They teleported Paolo and Grimlock there and he dominated all of the Klones there. Paolo freed everyone being restrained and they took back SP headquarters causing the klones to retreat and over half of their empire DEAD. The Party They partied celebrating Paolo's revival and the overthrowing of the klones. All the groups were their except the evil ones. They also spent time creating new designs for weapons to take down the next threat. This all brought to the beginning of the meeting of the great Optimus Primal, the great autobot Optimus Prime, and the not-so great Rattrap. There, Optimus Prime was amazed by the fact that Paolo took on an entire empire of Klones by himself, and so he passed down the Silver Knight armor (missing the sword). Then Paolo began his quest to become the next Silver Knight, calling himself Silver Knight Martinez. Journey of the Silver Knight Optimus said that the armor had to be earned, so Paolo left on a one month quest to discover the history of the Silver Knights. He started on Cybertron, taking the Super X2 to get there. While he was there, Paolo discovered a crashed ship that used to belong to the decepticon, Lockdown. Upon going onboard, Paolo found the Hall of the Silver Knights, where many previous armors were stored. So Paolo found the sword in the middle of the room and then pulled it out. Instantly, the spirits of the dead Silver Knights granted Poot great power, and put him to a test. They said he could never leave Cybertron until he passed the test. Three of the knights' spirits drifted to the armors to fight Paolo. They fought in the hall and the knights overpowered Paolo. But the first Silver Knight met Paolo on Cybertron's highest point and he trained him for about two weeks. After the two weeks, Poot once again went to the Hall of the Silver Knights. They wanted to put the same three against him, but Paolo insisted that all the Silver Knights there ever were would fight him. Paolo took them all one and beat them all. The leader returned them all to spirit form and granted Paolo access to leave Cybertron. The Symbiote War During the reassembling of Grimlock MK 2, Poot was injured so Vincent took over as leader. So Paolo did not really have any work during the symbiote war, but he was better during the final battle, where Trans-metal Optimus Primal killed Sam Kundargi. The Great War II With the Axalon (The Maximal's Ship) Paolo lead his own squadron of troops, codenamed A.N.T.A.W.N.A, into three separate battles: * Battle at London (Destroyed Shockwave and Soundwave) * Battle at Rio (Cut off Decepticon and Roodfire transmission) * Battle of Beijing (Where Paolo killed Roodfire himself) While the war was still going on, Paolo threw another party over Roodfire's death and invited many people such as Robert Downey Jr., Ben Stiller, etc. But celebrations were very brief as the next and final battle destroyed all of the Optimus Primes, the Megatrons, and Optimus Primal. Everyone grieved for a time until a new leader, Ratimus Prime, took over the Autobots and Maximals.